<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fine Line by xjinniehyunx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497011">Fine Line</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xjinniehyunx/pseuds/xjinniehyunx'>xjinniehyunx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, Kissing, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:21:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xjinniehyunx/pseuds/xjinniehyunx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of Taehyun×member short stories :).</p><p> </p><p>100% inspired by the Fine Line album by Harry Styles</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Kang Taehyun/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Golden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>omg i just love this album so much so i thought "why not?" haha. anyways I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Golden, golden, golden as </em>
  <em>I</em>
  <em> open my </em>
  <em>eyes</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>"</em>Hyung let's go on this ride next!"</p><p>Taehyun and Beomgyu were at the carnival on a date. The two have been feeling like their relationship was in a really good place right now so Beomgyu decided to take his baby out on a date.</p><p>Taehyun was pointing to a drop tower that was <em>really, really</em> high. Too high for Beomgyu. Beomgyu gulped at the sight in front, or above, him.</p><p>"U-um no hyunnie I think you got that one." Beomgyu responded with a shaky voice.</p><p>"Oh, c'mon it'll be fun!"</p><p>"No, r-really I think I'm okay down here. Plus I could take pics of you down here!"</p><p>"Pleeease hyung, I'll even hold your hand if you're that scared." Taehyun was now pouting.</p><p><em>'How could </em><em>I</em><em> resist that pout...' </em>"Fine." Beomgyu eventually gave in.</p><p>The pout was quickly replaced with a big smile as Taehyun ran to get in line for the drop tower, a miserable Beomgyu following behind. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>I </em>
  <em>know</em>
  <em> you were way too bright for me</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Once the couple finally strapped in and the announcer stated that the ride would be starting shortly, Beomgyu got very tense. Taehyun noticed this, immediately grabbing his and holding it to give Beomgyu a comforting presence. The scared boy looked at Taehyun to be met with a reassuring smile, making him more relaxed in an instant. "You'll be fine hyung, I'll hold your hand the whole time, okay?" Taehyun said. Beomgyu nodded his head as the ride began to lift off the ground.</p><p>By now the ride was getting closer to the halfway mark, not that close to the top. Then the ride abruptly stopped, causing Beomgyu's eyes to snap open as he had them closed so he couldn't see how far off the ground they were. He looked to Taehyun to see an anticipating smile on his boyfriend's face.</p><p>Then the ride dropped.</p><p>"AAAAHHH MOM! MOM PLEASE!" Beomgyu cried out. He looked at Taehyun to see him screaming and laughing at the same time, a smile on his face as the ride went up and down. Then when the ride was getting closer to the bottom, it stopped and started going back up. "Wh-what I thought it was OVER!" Beomgyu said, panic plastered on his face. "Haha hyung, this is a drop tower, it always ends with a big drop at the end. How do you not know that?" Taehyun replied, finding his scared boyfriend funny and cute.</p><p>The drop tower was finally at the top after a horrifying 2 minutes. The announcer came on the PA to say "Alright folks, we are going to countdown from 10 for the release! Now say it with me: 10, 9..." Everyone on the ride joined in on the countdown. Except Beomgyu, who was saying a prayer while his eyes were glued shut and he held onto Taehyun's hand for dear life. Taehyun looked over at him and chucked under his breath. <em>'Wow, he </em><em>really</em><em> is a scaredy-cat' </em>He thought as he finished the countdown.</p><p>After the countdown ended, seconds of silence and no dropping passed.</p><p>More seconds passed and still no action. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>You're</em>
  <em> so golden </em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Hey, what the he-AAAAAAAH" Beomgyu hollered as the ride began to plummet. This time both boys were screaming like there was no tomorrow, one overjoyed and the other about to have an accident in his pants.</p><p>Once the ride finally came to the bottom, Beomgyu was petrified. Taehyun got out of the safety restraint and hopped down from his seat. He turned around to look at Beomgyu, still frozen.</p><p>"Y'know if you don't move, they are gonna start the ride again." Taehyun teased.</p><p>Though his little joke was enough to snap Beomgyu out of his trance as he looked at Taehyun with wide eyes and quickly got out of the restraints. He held onto Taehyun when he got down, feeling a bit queasy. This made Taheyun burst into genuine laughter.</p><p>"S-so where do you want to go next?" Beomgyu asked, happy he can walk on the ground. Taehyun decided the Ferris Wheel, deeming that a safe choice given Beomgyu's current state and it would be the perfect ride to end the evening, now tuning into night.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>I can feel you take control of who </em>
  <em>I</em>
  <em> am, and all </em>
  <em>I've</em>
  <em> ever known. Lovin' </em>
  <em>you's</em>
  <em> the antidote, Golden</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Once the young couple were in their carrying component, they got in comfortable positions, snuggling close as they took in the sight of the carnival beside them.</p><p>Minutes passed as the two sat in in silence until the Ferris Wheel stopped with them at the top. They looked down to see all the lights coming from the carnival now below them. "Wow, it's even more beautiful from up here." Taehyun said, loving the way the lights twinkle. Beomgyu looked away from the sight and looked at his lover, admiring the way his eyes shimmered with the carnival lights in them. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>You're</em>
  <em> so golden, I don't want to be alone, </em>
  <em>you're</em>
  <em> so golden</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"But it's not as beautiful as you. Nothing is as beautiful as you." Beomgyu said. Taehyun blinked away from below and looked up at Beomgyu, who just has a content grin on his face. Apparently that grin was contagious, because not long after Taehyun had one on his face and leaned in. He held his boyfriend's face in his hand and kissed him softly. Beomgyu's grin grew into a smile as he pulled Taehyun closer.</p><p>They broke the kiss once the Ferris Wheel began to move again. Taehyun let go of Beomgyu's face and put his hand and head on Beomgyu's chest.</p><p>"I love you Beomgyu."</p><p>"I love you too Taehyun."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>You're so golden</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Watermelon Sugar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Tastes like strawberries on a summer evenin', and it sounds just like a song</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Kai and Taehyun were currently at Kai's house in the backyard, lying on the green grass with warm sunlight coming down on them. They were having a cute little picnic date, with fruit and quiet music playing. Taehyun was lying down with his head in Kai's lap, while Kai was sitting up with one of his arms behind his back, propping him up. Taehyun had his eyes closed as he listened to the music and Kai was munching on strawberries.</p>
<p>Kai grabbed a big strawberry and put it in front of Taehyun's mouth. "Open." he said. Taehyun just parted his lips and Kai pushed the fruit into his mouth. After a moment Kai giggled saying "And bite down too baby." Taehyun chucked and bit down on the strawberry, chewing and tasting the sweetness.<br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <em>I want more berries and that summer feelin', </em>
  <em>it's so</em>
  <em> wonderful and warm.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>His eyes shot open at the taste. "Mmm Kai this one is so sweet." Taehyun wrapped his hand around Kai's neck, causing him too look down and smile at the redhead in his lap. "Maybe I should try it then." Kai brought his hand behind Taehyun's head to bring it up as he brought his head down. "Hmhm maybe you should~" Taehyun whispered, bringing Kai closer to his face. Kai hummed as he closed the gap between their lips, kissing his lover at a slow pace to savor the taste. <em>'Wow, it really is sweet,' </em>Kai thought as he continued to kiss Taehyun.</p>
<p>After a while, Kai finally pulled away while licking his lip, not ignoring the whine Taehyun let out. "You're right, that is really sweet." He laughed as he saw Taehyun back in his lap with a pout on his face. <br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <em>Breathe me in, breathe me out, I don't know if I could ever go without. </em>
  <em>I'm just thinking out loud, I </em>
  <em>don't</em>
  <em> know if I could ever go without</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Taehyun then sat up and grabbed an orange slice. He put it in his mouth and bit down on the fruit as he sucked on it. Noticing that Kai was staring at him, he decided to tease him a bit. He closed his eyes and moaned while saying "Oh my gosh Kai, how did you pick out such good fruits? This is <em>even</em> <em>better </em>than the strawberry!" He opened his eyes and looked at Kai before saying "Wanna try this too?" Kai brought himself closer saying "of course," with a smirk. Taehyun then smiled and said "Yeah? Well...your gonna have to catch me!"<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <em>Watermelon sugar high</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He quickly got up and started running away from Kai, his boyfriend following behind him. Taehyun looked behind him and laughed at the look of cute frustration on Kai's face. He then started to mess with Kai by quickly stopping and going the opposite direction. <em>'Too easy' </em>Taehyun thought.</p>
<p>Taehyun went over to where the fruit were and stopped, wanting Kai to go near him.  Seeing Kai come closer to him, he started moving, leaving Kai in his dust. "Haha, you are so easy!" They kept like this for a while, Kai never really catching up to his boyfriend. <br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <em>I want your belly and that summer feelin', getting washed away with you</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Kai used his full speed and finally caught up to Taehyun and picked him up from behind and spun them around, both laughing from the exhausting fun they just had. Kai left multiple little pecks on Taehyun's neck, causing Taehyun to laugh even more, while putting his arm behind him to hold Kai's head. "So," Taehyun began, while turning around to face Kai, "do you wanna taste?" He looked up at Kai, waiting for a response. Kai replied with "Is that even a question?", closing the gap between them once again.<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <em>I just wanna </em>
  <em>taste</em>
  <em> it, </em>
  <em>I</em>
  <em> just wanna taste it, watermelon sugar high</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>They pull away once again, feeling content. "You're right, I really am good at picking fruits." Kai said, feeling Taehyun lay his head on his chest after lightly hitting him for the narcissistic comment. The two started swaying side to side, listening to the music and getting lost in the calming sound. After a while, Taehyun finally spoke up saying "Y'know, maybe we should grow fruits. That way we could have as many strawberries and oranges we wanted at anytime."</p>
<p>"Hmm that's actually not a bad idea. That way I could really show off my fruit picking skills," Kai said matter-of-factly. "Haha you never quit, do you?" Taehyun asked. Kai hummed and kissed Taehyun's head before saying "Nope. But you still love me though, right?"</p>
<p>"Of course. With all my heart I love you."</p>
<p>"I love you too hyunnie."<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>
  <em>Watermelon sugar high, watermelon sugar</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tysm for reading xoxo!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>